


Kai's First Solo

by at1stsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: When Kai debuts, he needs a special guest star to host his Vlive showcase. Naturally, it's gotta be the hyung he loves the most.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 74
Kudos: 189





	Kai's First Solo

**@weareoneEXO tweeted:**  
  
Tune in for KAI’s Solo Debut Special on Vlive, this Saturday at 8pm!  
A very special guest host will emcee the event 👀  
Please anticipate it!  
#카이 #KAI #MyConfessions #엑소 #EXO #weareoneEXO

**Replies:**

  * Eribearcare: OMG it’s totally gonna be an EXO member! I bet my photocard collection on it
  * SMihateuiloveu: Will it be Moonkyu?? BESTIES
  * Taetaekaikai: Taemin Taemin Taemin, let the Taekai live!
  * KADIJagiya: KAISOO RIGHTS, PLS



Kai's album drops on Friday, with solid streaming on YouTube, Melon, and Naver. Kyungsoo couldn’t be more proud. He’s listening to the title track a lot, but not quite on repeat because he keeps going back to track 5, the smoother ballad that has his (sneakily uncredited) backup vocals harmonizing along while Jongin sings the melody. It’s not vanity: Kyungsoo isn’t listening because he’s in love with the sound of his own voice. It’s their voices together that just sound… right.

“You ready?” the producer asks the crew. The lighting in the room intensifies, temporarily blinding Kyungsoo until his eyes adjust. “Okay, cue up the music! We’re live in 3... 2… 1!” Kai’s title track begins pumping through speakers propped up around the area, and the red light on the camera glows on.

“Hello, and welcome to The Confession Session, a special Vlive to celebrate Kai’s solo debut album, My Confessions! I’m EXO’s D.O., and I’m honored to be your host tonight.” Kyungsoo gives a full ninety degree bow to the camera. “Everyone, please welcome solo artist, Kai!”

The crew in the room give a smattering of cheers while Kyungsoo, with one hand clenched around cue cards, wiggles some excited fists up by his face as he joins them with a soft “wooo!” Jongin walks into the viewing area, beaming straight at Kyungsoo’s subtle aegyo until he remembers himself and turns to greet the camera.

“Hello, everyone. I’m EXO’s Kai!” He’s positively glowing, tan skin set off wonderfully by the white and gold deep V-neck shirt he’s wearing with tight burgundy pants. Small hoop earrings dangle down the side of his lobe, adding extra movement as Jongin finds his seat. Kyungsoo has to restrain himself from letting a finger glide down Jongin’s ear to feel them.

“Ah, please tell us what it was like recording your first music video on your own,” Kyungsoo prompts. Jongin has, of course, reviewed these questions ahead of time. His nerves are still evident in how he plays with the hairs along the base of his neck as he answers.

“It was a great experience because the PD-nim was so patient and passionate about getting the right shot. I missed having my members with me, though.” Jongin looks fondly at Kyungsoo, with his adoring puppy eyes making Kyungsoo bashfully duck his head. It’s been too long since he’s been under the heavy weight of Jongin’s gaze in front of cameras - Kyungsoo has to quickly remind himself to act unaffected, picking his head back up and moistening his lips while looking at the next question on his cue cards as a distraction.

“Ah, was it tiring, not having breaks during other members’ shots?” he asks, offhand while he tries to find his place on the cards.

“Yes!” Jongin laughs. “I kept thinking, ‘oh it’s probably Baekhyun’s turn now,’ and getting ready to sit down, but the staff would stop me like, ‘Kai-ssi! Where are you going, Kai-ssi?’” He cackles some more as he imitates the female staffers voices, and Kyungsoo joins in, delighted by Jongin’s amusement.

“Was it Sujin-noona?” Kyungsoo asks quietly amid their giggles. Jongin always did a good Sujin impression.

“Yeah, poor noona. She was having to chase after me almost as much as when we shot the Lotto MV, remember?”

“Okay but that set was ridiculous--”

The producer’s loud  _ ahem _ interrupts Kyungsoo mid-sentence and startles him back to the show. He and Jongin had leaned in so close, conspiratorily whispering with each other as they reminisced, and Jongin’s hand somehow found its way onto Kyungsoo’s knee. They were in their own little bubble and had forgotten they were doing a show with millions watching them, and only them, with no distraction of other members around. Kyungsoo sits up straighter in his chair and feels Jongin do the same, pulling his hand back and casually finger-combing through his fringe while Kyungsoo buries his nose into his cue card and reads the next one verbatim.

“What’s the main dance point for this song?  Could you show us?” Kyungsoo gestures toward the empty floor space between them and the camera, inviting Jongin to showcase his moves.

Jongin smiles and stands up, walking to the center confidently. Signature Kai-smirk in place, he performs the chorus fluidly, each motion artfully timed to the beat. Kyungsoo’s view is from behind for this performance, since he’s still seated, but that view is mighty fine to him. He admires Jongin’s muscular back, shifting beneath the thin shirt. During a sensual body wave, Jongin actually flashes fingerhearts behind his back at Kyungsoo, and it sets off butterflies in Kyungsoo’s chest.

The dance ends, and everyone in the room claps, Kyungsoo loudest of all.

"You look very cool when you dance," Kyungsoo praises. "Did you know you were once more the top pick in a recent poll for Kpop's best dancer?"

Jongin gives an adorable surprise face, in full contrast with the sexy Kai persona he just displayed. "Oh? No, I hadn't heard. I'm thankful to the fans who voted, then."

"Yes, you're welcome, I voted a lot," Kyungsoo jokes, stirring some giggles throughout the studio.

"Did you now?" Jongin chuckles.

"So much my thumbs nearly fell off from jamming the refresh button on the page," Kyungsoo continues, tone light, as he flips to the next cue card.

Jongin is tickled pink, clapping his hands together in delighted fashion while laughing openly. "I suppose you're the one who gave me the God of Dance nickname years ago, too?"

“Maybe, but let's go to the next question. Ah, this is one I'm sure your fans are very curious about. What’s your favorite B-side from this mini-album?” Kyungsoo tries to contain a smug smile because he knows the song he sang backing vocals for is definitely--

“Oh my favorite would be track 2. It’s got such a warm backbeat to it, the kind that is great for driving in your car,” Jongin explains.

“Is that so.” Kyungsoo’s lips pucker into an involuntary pout. It’s fine, whatever, he’s not bothered. -_-

“Yeah, they originally had it further into the mini-album, but I asked the creative director if we could move it up to the second slot,” Jongin continues.

Kyungsoo’s arms have folded across his chest now as he levels a grumpy glare at his boyfriend. “I see,” he grits out. “Well moving on-”

“But I also adore track 5,” Jongin interrupts.

Kyungsoo gives him an unimpressed look that says  _ ‘no, you’re not saving your ass with this second place bs. I will demand kisses and hair pets later to make up for this.’ _ But after a few seconds of silence, he gives in and asks the obvious emcee follow-up question. “Why track 5?”

“Because I made that one with someone in the industry that I deeply respect. A person I really look up to.” Jongin has leaned in close again, his fingertips playing with Kyungsoo’s until their pinkies intertwine on the armrest of the emcee’s chair. Jongin's pinky gives a soft squeeze, like a tiny hug.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo asks quietly, big eyes searching Jongin’s honey-brown ones.

“Yeah.” Jongin’s voice is so tender. “And I hope I’ll have the chance to make beautiful music with him again soon.”

Kyungsoo’s heart sings. He wants nothing more than to fall into his boyfriend’s arms right now, so he quickly goes to the last cue card. “Final question: This album is titled My Confessions. Are there any confessions you want to share with the world right now?”

Jongin nods, eyes still fixed on him, ignoring the camera and the silence in the room as everyone waits with bated breath to hear him say: “I missed you, Do Kyungsoo.”

He should give a sign-off, and  _ ‘thanks for tuning in for Kai’s debut special, please give him lots of love!” _ but Kyungsoo is selfishly thinking only of all the love he needs to give Jongin right.this.second for being such a romantic boyfriend, so he doesn’t say a word and instead rushes forward to press their lips together in a heartfelt kiss. Somewhere in the background he hears the producer yell for staff to hit the music and pan the camera away and other chaos ensuing, but he doesn’t care. Kyungsoo lets the cue cards fall out of his hands as they move to cradle Jongin’s sharp jawline. He feels Jongin’s arms wrap around his waist, and the noise in the room crescendos, getting louder and louder and louder until he can’t ignore it anymore…

“Wake up, corporal!”

Kyungsoo startles awake to his commanding officer screeching in his face and shaking him vigorously. He throws off his covers and gets up off his bunk, standing at attention. “Sorry, sir!”

“Do you know what time it is, soldier?”

“No, sir.”

“It’s 6am and the men will be in the mess hall for breakfast in 30 minutes!”

Ugh, he overslept. “On my way, sir!” He moves quickly, changing his shirt and pulling fatigues on over his boxers. The Sergeant Major walks away grumbling as he goes. When Kyungsoo is sure he’s gone, he pulls out his phone to quickly text Jongin before he leaves the barracks to assume cooking duties.

_ Had a great dream, remind me to tell you about it tonight _  
_ You were the star of it, in more ways than one _  
_ But I’m missing you more than ever now _  
_ You’re working so hard these days, pls rest a lot _  
_ And I want you to know… _  
_ I really look up to you, too _  
_ Love you _

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to KADIJagiya for [ making me pine for this](https://twitter.com/KADIJagiya/status/1283712521820614656?s=20). I had to write it since we're pretty much guaranteed to never get it in real life /sobbbbb/ Don't hate me for making it a dream sequence; my nonau drabbles are always supposed to be grounded within real events OTL
> 
> Hope the sweet text messages made the landing softer. There really was a recent poll where [Netizen's voted Kai as the top Kpop dancer.](https://www.kpopstarz.com/articles/293941/20200716/top-3-best-male-female-kpop-dancers-according-netizens.htm?utm_source=dlvr.it&utm_medium=twitter) You know it, I know, we all know it. Anticipating Kai's solo along with the rest of you!
> 
> For anyone confused why it had to be a dream, I always write my nonau Kaisoo based in reality. This Kaisoo couple is from my long fic [Waxing & Waning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514802) which you might consider checking out if you aren't familiar with it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> at1stsoo
> 
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo)


End file.
